A Dollar for Your Time, Two for Your Heart
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: When Killian's roommate, David, talks him into babysitting his sister's twins without her knowledge one night, it turns out to be the best mistake Killian's ever made. CS Hiatus Challenge: Day 39 Babysitting word prompt for Parenthood Week
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for watching the twins for me, David. I owe you big time."

"It's not a problem, little sis. You know I love taking care of my niece and nephew."

Listening to his roommate's conversation with his sister over the phone, Killian grinned to himself as he sat on the couch next to him and bounced his own one-year old nephew, Ian, in his lap. He recently moved in with David after a bad breakup with his girlfriend. They were old mates from college who kept in touch over the years and when Killian told David that he had been kicked out of the apartment he shared with Milah in Boston and needed a fresh start, David offered him his spare bedroom in Storybrooke.

"Can you be here at six o'clock on Friday?" he heard Emma ask David.

The phone must have been set to maximum volume because Killian could hear every word. He also heard the conversation when David made plans with his girlfriend for that very same night. He wondered how long it would take for David to figure it out.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Killian didn't know a great deal about the reputable sister David always went on and on about, but he did gather a few things from their conversations and family photos. Emma worked as a bail-bonds person and had golden blonde hair like her brother, only a lighter shade, and glowing green eyes. She was two years younger than David and had been through a messy divorce about a year ago. Her husband had left her with a broken heart, a massive amount of debt and pregnant with two beautiful twin babies; a boy and a girl. Killian hadn't met them in person, but during the two weeks he had lived with David, he'd seen pictures that probably amounted to a lifetime's worth of memories. They were now eight months old and the boy, Henry, had brown eyes and a patch of brown hair from his father and the girl, Haley, had green eyes and blonde hair that matched that of her mother's.

"Perfect. Thanks again. You're a huge life-saver."

Killian held out Ian at arm's length above his head as he made silly faces at him, causing the little lad to giggle with joy. He brought his nephew back and kissed his small forehead before he turned him around to sit him in his lap, a hand on either side of him to hold the one-year-old up. Killian watched his nephew every chance he got and since his brother was a four-hour drive away now, it wouldn't be as often, but he cherished every moment of it and couldn't understand why Liam and Elsa said he was a handful. Their son was an absolute angel under Killian's watch and he assumed it was because he was such a great uncle.

"It's my pleasure. I'll see you Friday."

When David hung up, he set his phone on the coffee table with a relaxed expression, still clueless of the mess he had gotten himself into. As he sat back into the couch and turned on the baseball game, Killian contemplated how long he should wait to tell David that he had doubled-booked his Friday evening. For the last two weeks, that night was all David had talked about, being that it was his and Mary Margaret's anniversary. And now, that evening had seemed to be lost upon his mate, unless he had planned on bringing the twins with him, which was highly unlikely.

"How is that sister of yours?" Killian asked curiously with a hint of mischief in his voice. He had yet to meet the lass, but knew very well of her beauty. In fact, he thought he might use this situation to his advantage with the hopes of being embraced by her presence. If he didn't tell David that he already made plans, then Emma would show at their doorstep on Friday assuming he didn't figure it out himself.

"She's fine. She just has to work Friday night to catch a bail-jumper and her regular babysitter will be out of town, so she asked me go over to her place to watch the twins," he replied, his eyes still engrossed in the game.

Killian's smile quickly fell in disappointment. Well, that idea was off the table so he might as well spill the beans.

"And how do you think Mary Margaret would feel if you brought the twins on your romantic dinner for two?"

He could tell David wasn't paying much attention as he nodded and hummed in agreement. Killian shrugged as he stood up with Ian still in his arms. It was David's funeral after all, so why should he care anyway? He started to walk away as he spoke more loudly with one final attempt to get his roommate's attention.

"When you see Margaret on Friday, tell her I said hi, will you?"

"Okay, I will."

Killian waited two seconds for his words to sink into to David's brain.

"Wait, what?" David finally turned his head to look at Killian.

"Your two-year anniversary dinner with your girlfriend is this Friday. Tell her I said hi."

As Killian left the room, he heard an "Oh crap!"

A grin slowly came across his lips as David put his face in his hands, sighing before he followed Killian into the kitchen.

"Killian, what I am I going to do? I already told Emma I would babysit."

Killian gave a reply as he felt his roommate's eyes burning into him, seeking answers. "I don't know mate." He retrieved a bottle and filled it with milk for Ian before he looked up to see the pleading look on David's face and knew exactly what he was going to ask him before he even opened his mouth.

"What if you watched the twins for me?"

Killan sighed at that. It wasn't like he was completely opposed to the idea, but he didn't think Emma would approve of a stranger watching her babies.

"Come on, Killian, you've been helping with Ian since he was a newborn and you're great with him. Besides, it's only for a few hours."

"David, even if I wanted to, what makes you think she's going to agree having a stranger look after them?"

David nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right. The regular babysitter she has now had to jump through hoops to gain Emma's trust with the twins and she's one of her good friends."

"See, she's never going to agree to this," Killian said, convinced that if Emma found it hard to trust a good friend then there was no way she would trust one of David's friends.

After David chewed on that thought for a moment, he finally gave a response. "Well maybe she doesn't have to know."

Killian raised a brow and looked at his roommate as if he had gone completely mad. "No bloody way, Dave. I am not babysitting your sister's twins without her consent."

"Come on. It's only for a few hours. I'll show up to her house and when she leaves, you can take over while I take Mary Margaret to dinner. Then, I'll come back before Emma comes home. She'll never have to know."

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't feel right about it. And besides, what if she came home early?"

"She won't. She will be going out of town. And she really needs this job to support Haley and Henry."

Killian cursed his roommate inwardly for pulling out the sympathy card. He couldn't exactly say no to that without looking like a complete arse, but he offered one final argument. "Still, what if something goes wrong, David? What if something happens and I have to take them to the emergency room."

"Nothing will go wrong. Come on, Killian. If you do this, I'll take over the cleaning for a week. I'll do the dishes and the vacuuming. I'll even do your laundry."

Killian let out a heavy sigh as his resolve started to weaken. He did like the idea of helping the lass out and not having to do laundry in return.

"Please, Killian. Just do this for me."

As Killian fed Ian his bottle, he couldn't believe that David was actually trying to talk him into this... and he couldn't believe that he was actually agreeing to this. "Fine. But if we get caught..."

"We won't get caught. And if we do, I'll take all the blame."

"You're bloody right you will," Killian mumbled as he thought about what a bad idea this was and how if Emma came home early and found him there, it was definitely not a way to make a good first impression on the lass.

/-/

Friday came around and Killian became extremely nervous and anxious to just get the night over with. Although, his nerves had nothing to do with his abilities to take care of two babies. That part, he was comfortable with. Being in a strange apartment and taking care of them without the knowledge of the mother was the part that made him tense. He wanted to tell David he was backing out and almost did about a hundred times, but then he thought if he did, he would wreck the whole evening for either David or Emma. If he backed out, David would either have to cancel his plans with Mary Margaret or tell Emma he couldn't babysit. And he knew that Emma needed that job to be able to pay the bills and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she missed that opportunity because of him. Still, he didn't feel right about invading her home and handling her babies without her knowledge. He took in a deep breath as he knocked on Emma's door.

David answered it and let him in, showing him to the nursery. "Thanks again, Killian."

Killian grumbled to himself as they walked in and approached the two cribs. Looking over the sleeping baby girl, his eyes lit up, a small smile pulling at his lips. The tiny lass was on her belly, wearing a pink onesie with princesses printed on the fabric as she sighed softly, her eyes shut tight and her tiny fingers balled into fists on either side of her head.

"This is Haley. She may look like an angel when she sleeps but don't let her fool you. She can be quite the grump when she's awake and when she's not happy, she lets you know," David informed him with a light chuckle and started looking around the room and under the cribs for something.

Killian's smile only got brighter as he watched her sleep. If there was one thing he was good at, it was knowing how to calm a crying baby. He had done it many, many times with Ian. In fact, Liam even envied his younger brother for his undeniable ability to do so when he couldn't do it himself.

"She usually sleeps with her stuffed penguin but I'm not sure where it went."

"That's okay, I'll find it," Killian assured him. It would give him something to occupy himself with and ease his nerves while the twins slept.

"And this one is Henry."

Killian turned around and approached the other crib where Henry was sleeping peacefully.

"He's much more easier to please and usually sleeps a lot more than his sister."

Killian nodded as he watched the lad in awe. He was in a similar position as his sister and was clad in a blue onesie with yellow ducks and holding a stuffed teddy bear. Killian's nerves seemed to dissipate from the sight of the sleeping babies as strings pulled at his heart. Whoever this ex-husband of Emma's was proved to be a complete git for missing out on the chance to be a father to the precious gems before him.

David showed Killian where everything was that he would need for the babies and gave him their feeding times before they walked to the front door.

"If you have any questions, you can call me but I don't think you'll have any problems."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Killian assured him, but he was more or less trying to convince himself of that.

"I know it will be. And thank you, again. I'll be back in three hours."

"Alright, now go." Killian shooed him out the door before he locked it behind him.

As soon as David was gone, he felt his nerves slowly taking over again as he scratched behind his ear and headed to the nursery. He checked on the twins to make sure they were still sleeping before he came back to the living room to sit on the couch. There was a baby monitor sitting on the end table as he drumbed his thumb on the arm of the couch, unsure of what to do next.

After a moment, he remembered that he told David he would find Haley's penguin, so he got up to search for it. He looked under the couch and in the closets and everywhere else he could think of, but there was no sign of the stuffed animal.

As he came back into the living room, he heard the first cry over the monitor and immediately went into the nursery to Haley's crib. She was stirring awake as her tiny mouth opened to let out a strangled wail. After he carefully picked the young princess up and cradled her in his arms, the crying ceased and a big, open-mouthed smile took over her face. His heart melted as he watched her big, green eyes light up and he flashed her a charming grin, slowly swaying her in his arms.

"You're not a grump like your uncle says you are," he murmured in his soothing baby voice.

Haley let out a small laugh as she reached her hands out to him. Offering his finger, she wrapped her tiny hand around it as he walked over to Henry's crib. He was still sleeping as Killian peered over the railing. "What do you say, little love, shall we leave the room to let your brother get some rest?" he asked as his eyes reverted back to her. She responded with another giggle and as he walked out of the room, he decided that it was one of the best sounds he's ever heard.

After he gave Haley a bottle of formula milk, he laid her back into her crib before he went back to Henry, who was now crying relentlessly. The sound broke Killian's heart as he picked him up, holding him against his chest as his hand supported the little lad's head. He lightly bounced him in his arms but he continued to cry until Killian fed him a bottle.

The rest of the hour went by smoothly as he changed them before wrapping them in fresh diapers and secured their onesies. They were sleeping peacefully again as he quietly left the room and went to sit on the couch. He decided to click on the television to pass the time, turning the volume on low before he set the remote on the arm of the couch. An hour passed before he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone to see if he had received a text from David, but there was none.

As he put his phone back in his pocket, his elbow knocked into one end of the remote, causing it to spin slightly and fall into the tight crevice between the arm and the couch cushion. His hand went to reach for it and as he felt around for it, he stumbled upon something else. It was furry and soft as he grabbed a hold of it, bringing it up from the couch. A small smile curved his lips as he saw that it was Haley's penguin. Turning off the television, he stood up and went back into the room where the babies were still asleep. He reached into the crib, laying the stuffed animal next to Haley's face so that she would see it when she woke up.

Not wanting to disturb them, he quietly left and as he stepped into the hall, carefully shutting the door, he heard the jingle of keys and the creaking sound of the front door open, followed by footsteps. Killian let out a sigh of relief as he walked down the hall, leading him into the living room. His roommate was ten minutes earlier than planned, which was fine with him. As much as he actually enjoyed watching the twins, he was glad this night was coming to an end.

"Thank goodness your here. I was worried your sister would come home early." As he stepped into the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that the blonde standing at the door was not the one he was expecting. Clad in a skin-tight, red dress and black stilettos, long locks spilling over her shoulders in soft curls as a look of terror came over Emma's face. His throat quickly went dry as he panicked internally, trying to figure out how to explain why there was a stranger standing in her apartment. His mouth opened to speak but there were no words.

Emma was wordless as well and her face went white, and he knew a thousand thoughts must have been crossing her mind, like if her babies were alright and why he was there. Did he hurt them? God only knew what she must have thought.

Killian reached out a hand in defense as he was finally able to speak. "Lass, I know what you must be thinking, but please let me explain-"

Before he could finish, Emma took off running to her left, toward the kitchen. He could no longer see her, but he heard noises, mainly the sound of steel clanking against steel. When she came back into the living room, she held up a frying pan with a threatening look on her face.

"You better have a damned good explanation of who the hell you are and what the hell you are doing in my apartment before I call the cops," she finally spoke in a mild but threatening tone, obviously trying to hide the fear in her cracked voice.

He put his hands up in surrender as he looked to the floor and moved away from the hallway entrance, so as not to block the way to the nursery. "Go ahead, lass. I deserve it."

He couldn't see her face, but he could sense Emma's confusion as she slowly stepped forward. "You're not going to explain yourself?" she asked.

"I really have no excuse, except that I should have never listened to that damned brother of yours who talked me into this."

There was a brief pause before she replied. "You know David? Where is he?" she demanded as she came closer, ready to strike him with the pan. "And what have you done with my babies?"

"They're fine, love, and sleeping peacefully in their cribs, I promise you."

"First of all, I am not your love and secondly, why the hell would I trust you with your promises?"

"You shouldn't. You don't know me, but I would never harm them. You can go see for yourself. David asked me to watch them while he took Mary Margaret to dinner for their anniversary."

He waited a long moment for her to hit him over the head, but instead, he heard Emma lower her arm, feeling her intense gaze studying him carefully before she finally spoke again.

"You're Killian?"

Feeling a huge wave of relief come over him, he slowly raised his head to meet her stare as a slow grin crept over his lips. "So you've heard of me?" It came out a bit more smug than he had intended and resulted in an eye roll.

"He told me he had a new roommate, that he went to school with you and your name was Killian. That was it. That shouldn't really surprise you," she told him, the anger and fear being replaced with annoyance.

"Aye, you're right. Apologies, lass."

Emma ignored him as she moved to walk into the hall. He stood there waiting while she checked on the twins and when she finally came back to stand in front of him, she looked at him in awe.

"You found Haley's penguin? I've been looking for it for days. Where was it?"

"It was in the couch cushion. I only found it on accident."

"Well, still, they're both actually sleeping for once," Emma said, surprised. "Usually when I come home, David or Ruby are struggling to put them to sleep.

Killian shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"And you feed and changed them?"

"Aye. I gave them each a bottle and fresh diapers. Henry was starting to get a bit of a rash so I rubbed some diaper cream on the lad."

Emma's eyes started to soften, her mouth slightly agape and her voice more calm as she spoke. "You did all of that?"

"Of course I did. What kind of babysitter would I be if I left them hungry and unattended to."

"I just meant that I didn't know you had any kids or experience with them to be able to take care of them like that."

"Well, I don't have any myself, but I'm an uncle to a one-year-old and I watch him frequently."

Emma's expressions were completely relaxed by then as she offered him an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

That's when he actually began to look at her - _really_ look at her. The air was calm and her expressions weren't taken over by fear or anger and he realized that the photos he had seen of her did no justice to her actual beauty. From her green eyes that sparkled and pink lips slightly pursed to the soft curves of her body and her smooth, milky skin. She was mesmerizing to say the least.

"It's not a problem. They were absolute angels. I'm just sorry you had to come home to find a stranger in your home with your little ones like that."

To that, she gave him a quizzical look, seeking more answers. "Yeah, about that, why didn't David tell me he couldn't babysit tonight?"

"I think he just didn't want to disappoint you is all. And he was afraid you wouldn't be too keen on having someone else watch them."

"So, instead he lied to me and had you watch them behind my back?"

"He just didn't want you to worry, love. He cares for you a great deal. I can tell by the way he speaks of you."

"Still, I wish he would have told me."

He nodded. "I agree."

"So why did you go along with this then?" she asked curiously.

He scratched behind his ear as he tried to come up with an answer to that. "Well, not quite sure. Except I just wanted to help you both out. And I love watching my nephew, so taking care of babies comes naturally to me and I rather enjoy it."

She seemed to accept that answer as she nodded and reached into her purse that she had set on the end table after she came through the door. "Well, let me pay you."

Killian put his hand on her arm to stop her. "No need, love. Especially since I gave you a scare. And besides, I didn't do it for the money."

"Well still, I owe you something for your taking such good care of them."

He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of a different way for her to repay him. And then the words flew out before he could stop them. "How about instead, you let me take you out to dinner?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

Her features fell as she shook her head. "Sorry, I don't date. After getting knocked up by an asshole husband who just took off one day without a word and served me with divorce papers, I've kind of sworn off men. Plus, I'm too busy being a mom and trying to provide for the twins to worry about dating."

Killian felt like an idiot at that, to say the least. Why he thought there was even the slightest possibility that she would have said yes after such a traumatic heartbreak while trying to raise young children by herself was beyond him. "Apologies, love. I shouldn't have asked. Please forgive me."

She simply nodded, accepting his apology.

"Well I should let you rest before the twins wake up again. Take care, Emma." He started towards the door, reaching for the knob before her voice stopped him.

"Wait. What if I paid you to babysit?"

He shook his head as he turned back around. "I told you, I can't accept your money."

"No, I mean, what if I paid you to watch them on a regular basis? It would only be a few hours on most nights, sometimes longer depending how long it takes me to catch my leads."

Killian gave her a small smile. "I would gladly watch them for you... but I still can't take your money."

"I have to pay you for your time. I would feel bad if I didn't at least give you something."

He nodded his head in surrender. "Alright. How about you pay me a dollar an hour? That I would gladly accept."

"You sure that's all you want?" she asked for confirmation.

"Aye. I told you, love. I enjoyed taking care of them. That's enough for me."

"Okay, fine. A dollar it is. Can you be here tomorrow at six?"

A wide smile pulled at his lips as he gave a nod. "Aye. I'll be here."

Before anything else could be said, the front door flew open and David quickly came through it, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of ti-" He froze when he looked to see Emma staring at him with a death glare as she crossed her arms. David flashed her a weak smile that was half apologetic and half 'Oh shit, I'm in trouble' as though he were a five year old who just got caught coloring on the walls.

Neither of them spoke as Killian watched Emma's jaw clench and he had to admit to himself that she looked absolutely adorable when she was mad, but he was not willing to stick around to watch the rage that was about be descended upon his roommate.

"Well, I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Emma." He started towards the door and when he approached David, he patted his shoulder and spoke quietly as he grinned to himself. "Good luck, mate."

/-/

The weeks flew by as Killian continued to babysit the twins while Emma worked. He took them for walks to the park in their double stroller on almost a daily basis and grew very fond of them. He almost hated to leave when Emma came home at the end of the day, so he would stay and chat with her about the jobs she did.

Two months had passed when Emma didn't come home until really late one night. Killian had a long day from taking the twins around town in the strollers and they were all completely exhausted. When she came through the door, Emma's heart melted at the sight before her. Quietly stepping over to the couch, she watched with a twinkle in her eye as Killian was sprawled out over it. Haley was laying on his chest with a protective hand on her small back while Henry was curled up in his other arm. The three of them were sleeping soundly and Emma just didn't have the heart to disturb them, so she very quietly leaned over and pressed a kiss to each of the twins' foreheads before she moved to walk away. Before she could, a hand grabbed hers, lightly pulling her back.

Killian was in a sleepy haze as he slowly squinted his eyelids open to the sight of the gorgeous green eyes that were staring down at him. His heartbeat picked up as she awaited for him to say something and he graced her with a warm smile before finally managing to speak.

"Where's my kiss, love?" he asked playfully in a quiet voice so as not to disturb the twins. He was very much expecting an eye roll in return, but was taken by surprise when, after a moment of her silent stare, her lips lowered to his, kissing him softly. He thought he might be dreaming at first, but after it finally sank in that she was actually kissing him, he responded by moving his lips slowly against hers as he combed his fingers through her strands of golden locks. He felt sparks shoot through his body, making his skin tingle as he smelled the sweet scent of her perfume and tasted her cherry lips. One of her hands rested on his warm chest just above Haley's head and the other reached to cup his stubbled jaw as she parted her mouth for him and he became completely consumed with feelings he hadn't felt for anyone in a long time.

Brushing her nose against his, Emma tilted her head, his stomach filling up with butterflies as their teeth and tongues made contact. Her tongue was warm and delicious as they deepened the kiss, his heart fluttering in his chest. She sighed pleasantly when she finally released him with a light nibble on his bottom lip.

"That was..." he breathed in almost a whisper as he chased the lips that started to pull away from him.

"...A thank you for everything you've done for my babies," she murmured in a wrecked voice, finishing his sentence. She slowly straightened herself, looking over him, her cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink.

"I told you, love, it's not a problem," Killian assured her as he took her hand in his, looking into her jaded and weary eyes. His heart clenched as he realized how exhausted she must be. Even though he took care of the twins while she was away, she was still out chasing bail-jumpers and when she came home, the twins woke her up throughout the night.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Emma," he suggested. "I'll stay with the twins until morning."

"Killian, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I'm offering."

She chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating the idea. "I could use a few hours of sleep. Are you sure about this, though?"

"Very sure. Let me do this for you."

"Well, if you insist. But at least let me give you an extra dollar an hour for staying over," she insisted as she offered a smile. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright, love," he agreed, too tired to argue as he gave her a weak smile. "Now go sleep. I've got this," he assured her.

"Thank you. I really don't know what I'd do without you," she said, lowering her free hand to caress his cheek.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Emma. I'm not going anywhere."

She gave him a warm smile, almost disguising her sleepy expression. She released his hand and started to turn and walk away before she stopped herself, looking back at him.

"You know, I was thinking maybe I should get David to babysit again. He's been wanting to see them anyways."

Killian's heart constricted as his features fell, fearing that their kiss had crossed a line, making her reconsider him as the twins' babysitter.

"Do you not want me to watch them anymore? Have I done something wrong?"

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of course not. You're amazing with them," she assured him as she knelt on the floor in front of him, clutching onto his arm. "I was just thinking that David could babysit for one night so that I could take you up on that date... that is, if the offer's still on the table..."

Killian couldn't help the wide grin that threatened his lips as his hand went to the back of her head, his fingers interweaving through her hair, pulling her down to him before answering her with a another kiss. It was only brief this time, but was meant to say more words than he could ever be brave enough to muster to this woman. Over the months, they had become very close and he became attached, but Killian made no moves to press her into going on a date with him after she had rejected him. What he had with her and the twins was more than he ever could have asked for already. When their lips unlocked, he pressed his forehead to hers and finally gave a verbal reply in case his actions weren't enough.

"Yes... the offer is definitely still on the table."

The next morning, the smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air of her bedroom as Emma slowly opened her eyes, pleasantly awaking from the best sleep she's had since her twins were born.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma walked into the kitchen, she couldn't decide on which picture she liked best - the one from the previous night when her babies were sleeping in Killian's arms or the one right now. Killian was flipping blueberry pancakes with one hand while the other one was holding Haley against his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Emma also couldn't figure who she was more jealous of - Killian or Haley.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

She finally realized that there were blue eyes looking at her and a smile that made her melt on the spot.

"Are you kidding? I slept like a baby," she replied with a smile as she walked up to them, dropping a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Good. I'm glad, love. Although if you ask me, that's not saying much when it comes to this little princess. She woke me up very early this morning and I just now got her to close her pretty little eyes," he said with a light chuckle. "Henry on the other hand is still asleep in his crib."

"Well, thank you for staying, Killian. You really didn't have stay and make breakfast."

"I know, but I wanted to. Unless you prefer me to leave, I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries."

"No, not at all. You're like family to us. And Haley absolutely adores you if isn't obvious," she laughed.

Killian smirked. "Aye, I have noticed and the feelings are mutual. The same goes for you and Henry as well."

"Hmmm... I don't know, I'm kind of getting the feeling that you like my daughter more than you like me," she teased.

Killian shut off the stove, setting the spatula down and put his other hand securely on Haley's back as he turned towards Emma. "You're not jealous are you, love?"

She crossed her arms with a sheepish expression on her face. "Should I be?"

Killian raised a flirtatious brow as he responded. "Well... Haley does like to cuddle and I am very much the cuddling type of lad," he informed her.

She stepped closer, gazing into his eyes with her incredibly green ones. "Hey, I can cuddle too you know..." she assured him in an defensive tone. "I'm the best cuddler there is."

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. "I think I'd be willing to test that out."

"And I'd be more than willing to show you just how good I can cuddle," she said, playfully.

"I'm holding you to that offer, love."

She flashed him a smile that told him she was more than up to the challenge as she scooped up Haley in her arms, putting her in her crib so Killian could finish cooking. He filled up two plates and brought them over to the table along with silverware and napkins while Emma filled up two mugs of coffee from the pot that he had made and sat at the table across from him.

"So, what did you have in mind for our date?" Emma asked as she took a sip from her coffee mug, the hot liquid slowly bringing her to life from a restful sleep.

Killian scratched behind his ear as though he were considering their options, when truthfully, he had already concocted an idea since the night before.

"How about this... and feel free to say no if you don't like the idea, but I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park today, maybe a picnic? We could pick up lunch at Granny's Diner. And I know for a fact David is free since Mary Margaret is working."

Emma pursed her lips, pondering his offer thoughtfully and took a bite of pancake. She closed her eyes and let out yummy food noises, seeming to enjoy the taste. "Wow... this is really good," she complimented as her eyes fluttered open.

Killian should have been a bit offended giving the fact that she dodged his question but seeing the pleased look on her face was very much worth it. "Well, I'm quite the cook," he boasted. "I'm sure David's told you I make most of the meals."

"Yeah, but that's not really saying much. My brother couldn't cook to save his life. His signature dish is ramen noodles and he can't even get that right," she said in a teasing tone. "I remember when we were kids, I was maybe twelve and he would have been fourteen, he tried to make me some macaroni and cheese out of the box..." Emma snorted, trying to hold back her laugher so she could finish the story. Killian thought the sound was rather adorable. "...Not only did he over-cook the noodles, but he completely burned the cheese and what he did manage to get out of the pan was just this block of noodles that you could probably throw against the wall and it would just bounce off."

Killian chuckled as she continued. "You would think he would have gotten better since then but you would be wrong. I think he actually got worse over the years."

"You're telling me. He can't even cook a pop tart. Even at the correct setting, he's either too impatient to wait for it heat up or he leaves the kitchen to do something else while he waits and ends up burning it."

"Maybe you could teach him a thing or two," Emma suggested.

"Believe me, I've tried, but it's just a lost cause."

"Yeah I think you're right."

"So, what do you say love? I'll go back to my place and ask David to watch the twins."

"I'd say I'm sold," she answered with a smile. "I'll bring them over at noon."

"Sounds like a plan."

After breakfast, Killan went back to the apartment, ready for a much needed shower and a nap. When he came through the door, David was at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee, if that's even what it was. Killian never dared trying David's version of the hot liquid. If the guy can mess up a pop tart, lord knows what his coffee tasted like.

David looked up from the paper with a smirk. "You're home late, or rather you're home early," he teased.

A devilish smirk crossed Killian's lips, trying to decide how he should respond. He could make some off-handed remark about staying with his sister all night, but it was just too early to get punched in the face.

Instead, he took the safer route. "Actually, I was watching the twins so Emma could get some sleep," he replied.

As David's expression was replaced with a sincere, apologetic look, Killian knew he made the right choice because it was far more enjoyable making David feel bad.

"That was nice of you. You're sure fond of them aren't you?"

Killian nodded.

Then David looked back at his newspaper with a chuckle.

Killian arched a brow in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing... it's just that Henry and Haley are so lucky to have a manny like you."

Killian let out a breathy sigh. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Come on, lighten up. It's funny, a grown man getting paid to babysit for a dollar an hour."

"That's not true. Actually it's two dollars an hour now," Killian corrected.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," David laughed.

"You're just jealous the twins like me better than you," Killian shot back.

"They do not," David argued. "You just get to spend more time with them."

Killian scratched behind his ear, nervously. This was the perfect oppurtunity to ask him to watch the twins, the only problem was how he was going to tell David that he was going on a date with his sister.

"You're absolutely right, Dave. In fact, how would you like to take them for the day?"

David looked at him curiously. "I thought Emma was going to be with them today?"

"Well... she was but..."

David's heavy gaze made him stumble for words. He was inclined to just make up an excuse, but he knew David would either see right through him or he would just find out from Emma and Killian just preferred to tell David himself rather than come home one day to find his stuff outside and the locks changed. Maybe Killian was just paranoid but David was always over-protective of Emma since he's the one who raised her after they lost their parents. Needless to say, other than the fact that he couldn't cook to save his life, he was more like Emma's father than her brother.

He finally sucked in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Emma and I are going on a date."

A frown quickly took over David's features, his blue eyes hard. "You what?"

Killian gave him a weak smile. "I take it the idea doesn't sit well with you?" He quipped.

David was silent for a torturous moment before he let out a sigh and stood from his chair, his gaze finally softening a bit. "Not really, but you're my best friend so if I were to choose a guy for Emma, I couldn't think of one better than you."

Killian let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, mate. That means a lot."

"Sure thing," David said with a smile as he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Then he leaned in, speaking in Killian's ear with a threatening tone. "But don't think that I won't kill you if you hurt her," he said with a smile before he walked away.

Killian wasn't the least bit thrown off because he knew that the last thing thing he would do was hurt her.

/-/

Emma came by at noon to drop off the twins in their strollers. Gathering a picnic basket and a blanket, Killian escorted her to his car and drove to the Granny's Diner. He ordered fish and chips while she ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and onion rings along with chocolate pie for desert. They also stopped at a nearby market to get a bottle of wine before they arrived at the park. His stomach was in knots the whole time. Even though they had known each other for a couple of months, he was still a nervous wreck.

Killian went around to open the car door for Emma and they walked through the park, their arms linked together as they found a deserted spot under a shady tree. They sat in a comfortable position pressed into the other's side as they ate their food and drank wine, engaging in conversation about their childhoods and their jobs and their favorite books and tv shows.

And for the first time in a while, Killian felt things he couldn't explain. After Milah had broke his heart, he thought the world had ended, but for him it really only just begun. He didn't really know what the future held for him and Emma or how their newfound romance would effect their situation but he would take whatever he could get.

By the time they packed everything up, it was later than they had planned. They ended the date with a kiss before he drove them back... at least, that's where Killian thought it would end. After a few amorous glances, he ended up taking a detour to Emma's apartment and they came through the door, their lips latched onto one another. The kiss grew heavy and passionate and tender as he walked her backward toward the couch, both of them falling into it. They moaned as their hands explored, tongues tasted, getting caught up in the heat.

They both got lost in the moment, forgetting everything around them, they didn't even hear the door open, but they did however hear a very obvious clearing of a throat, causing movements of panic between them. Their lips pulled away frantically, hands were quickly removed, clothing pressed into place as Killian practically flew off of Emma.

When they turned to look who had interrupted them, David was standing at the door with his arms crossed and a glare that gave Killian goosebumps. A look of shame and guilt fell upon their faces like it was her father who had walked in on them.

Emma wiped her mouth as she whispered in Killian's ear, giving him a pat on the shoulder as she stood up. "Good luck, mate." She smirked as she went over to take the double stroller from David and brought Haley and Henry to their nursery.

After their second date, Emma proved to Killian that she was indeed bloody brilliant at cuddling (among other things in the bedroom).

/-/

Killian and Emma continued dating as he continued to babysit the twins. She decided to go back to school and started training at the police academy to be a cop while she worked and he was practically at her place all of the time when he wasn't working a part-time job.

Two months later, David got engaged to Mary Margaret and the two of them wanted to move in together. At that point, the solution was easy. Emma asked Killian to move in with her, which seemed to be perfect since he was already there most of the time anyway. (That's when David started changing Killian's nick-name to 'Live-in Manny')

The only problem was, Emma started missing out on being there for special moments with Haley and Henry. For example, one afternoon when Killian was watching the twins, he was putting them each in their cribs for a much needed nap. However, Hailey was holding on to the railing, bouncing up and down.

"Sorry, little love, it's time to get your beauty sleep," he said with a wink. Usually that worked for her and she would settle down and go to sleep but she was being particularly restless that day and instead she giggled. "Uh-uh princess, I'm afraid that won't get you out of a nap today," he said in a gentle voice.

She refused, shaking her head.

"Not even for Killian, your favorite lad?" he pleaded and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. She giggled again and clapped her small hands together.

"Kiwy!"

He immediately lifted a brow in both pride and surprise. Before that point, baby gibberish was her fluent language.

"What did you just say?" he asked, but knew exactly what she said.

"Kiwy, Kiwy, Kiwy!"

A wide, goofy grin crossed his face as he picked her up in his arms. "That's a good little lass."

As much as he was honored that his name was her first word, he also felt guilty that not only did Emma miss out on it, but also the fact that 'mama' was not.

"Why don't we keep this between the two of us, okay little love?"

He dropped a kiss to her forehead and cradled her in his arms until she fell asleep. He was grateful that the next word she spoke was 'mama' and it was in front of Emma.

During the holidays, Killian was all too enthusiastic when he brought Emma and the twins with him to visit Liam and his family. Elsa and Emma quickly became good friends and Ian got along famously with the twins. The four of them hated to leave when it was time.

/-/

Every so often, David and Margaret gave them a break and watched the twins. On one particular night, Killian had planned a candle-lit dinner for two in their apartment when she came home from work. It turned out that they had several things to celebrate. Not only was it their one-year anniversary, but they both had recently obtained new jobs. Emma was now a police officer with steady hours and much better pay while Killian got a job as a Sous Chef. He had wanted to get in the culinary field for a while since he loved cooking and was very good at it.

After that, Emma got to spend more time with the twins and Killian while she slowly paid off her debts. And eventually Killian was the one proposing. She came home from work on her birthday and, okay he admitted it was cheesy, but he had put the ring in the cake he made for her. There was no hesitation when Emma said yes and they got married a year later.

Eventually, Killian adopted the twins as his own and they bought a house with a white, picket fence and became this happy little family that Killian never in a million years thought was possible. He also, never in a million years thought that Haley and Henry would be calling him Daddy instead of Kiwy.

Before he knew it, the twins were four years old and he was chasing the once sweet, adorable babies around the house, trying to get them dressed for school.

"You can't catch me!" Haley and Henry laughed as they ran into the kitchen where Emma was cooking breakfast. Haley was still in her pajamas and Henry only in his underwear.

"No running in the kitchen," Emma told them and they quickly snuck past Killian laughing. Killian gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before he continued chasing them. When he reached the living room, he tripped over one of their toys and went straight to the floor, spurring on more laughter from the twins. As Killian tried to get up, they both jumped on his back. He retaliated by initiating a tickle fit that brought both of them rolling on the floor until Killian wore himself out. As soon as he stopped, Henry and Haley both jumped on his back again sending him to the floor. He sighed in surrender.

"Not so angelic now are they?" Emma teased with a smirk as she stood over him.

Killian groaned as the twins ran off to their bedroom.

When he and Emma finally got them settled down and tucked into bed later that night, they shut the door, walking down the hall to their own bedroom. Killian grabbed her hand, pulling Emma to him and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her in thoughtful adoration before he asked her a question that took her off guard.

"What do you say we make our own little one?"

After the initial shock, she recovered quickly and arched a brow, very much intrigued by the idea as she curled her hands around the back of his neck. "Really? Are you sure you can handle another one running around here?"

"Aye. Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it, love," he challenged with a smirk.

She gazed back at him, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She grabbed the collar of his shirt as her eyes fell to his lips. "You're on, buddy."

She captured his lips and Killian parted his mouth for her, finding her tongue as he lifted her up. Emma's legs instinctively curled around his hips as he broke the kiss, leaving them panting. "Well then we'd better get started," he said with a sultry lift of his brow as he walked them into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" she laughed.

"Well, love, it may take one or two tries to get you pregnant."

She looked at him with mischief in her eyes. "Just one or two?"

A big, toothy grin fell upon his lips as he gently laid her in the bed, joining her. "Indeed you're right. We should put David on Manny duty for a few months," he suggested playfully as he settled on top of her.

"I think I'm okay with that," she smiled, staring into his eyes. She latched her arms around him and he kissed her breathlessly with all of the love he had for her.

That was the night that Elly Nolan-Jones was conceived and nine months later was born seven pounds, five ounces.

When Killian first held his baby daughter in his arms, her big blue eyes looking up at him, he knew right then that that he definitely owed David more than laundry and dishes for offering him one night of babysitting that changed his life forever. Then again, maybe giving him another niece was enough.


End file.
